Le timide du coeur et le laveur de carreaux
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ /!\ two shots/ [fluffy] - Castiel n'est pas du genre entreprenant, voilà pourquoi il se contente de regarder timidement l'homme qui se trouve de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre... - [Tout est dans le titre en fait]
1. Le timide du coeur

**.:: LE TIMIDE DU COEUR ET LE LAVEUR DE CARREAUX ::.**

 _ _Petit délire UA tout fluffy qui j'espère vous amusera et vous plaira.  
_ Ceci en attendant la suite de ma fic.  
Je continue d'écrire parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire, mais j'ai encore du mal à me replonger dans du sérieux...  
Mais ne doutez pas, ça avance malgré tout ! Lentement, c'est tout... :-/  
Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ! ^^_

 _ **Note :** Merci à ma chère **MicroFish** pour la relecture !  
Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tes critiques me font plaisir, m'encourage et me motivent !  
(Et oui, on dit bien "soutint" même si c'est pas joli :p)_

 _ **Note 2 :** c'est un genre de double OS, rendez-vous prochainement avec la version de Dean au chapitre 2..._

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _Two shots / UA  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-** **  
CHAPITRE 1 - Le timide du coeur...  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

08h02, Castiel était en retard au travail.  
Une minute de retard équivalait à 30 minutes sur la pointeuse, du coup, il ne vit pas l'intérêt de presser le pas et décida de profiter de ces 28 minutes perdues d'avance pour passer à la cafète et se prendre un café.  
Il prit donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4e étage, traversa le hall avant de prendre un couloir qui menait à sa destination.

\- Cas' ! Cas' ! Cassie ! Dépêche-toi !

Une jeune femme rousse, vraisemblablement hystérique, qui se trouvait déjà à la cafétéria l'avait vu arriver et l'appelait dans le couloir.

\- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris par l'excitation évidente de sa collègue.

\- Ça y est ! Il bosse devant tes fenêtres ! S'exclama la jeune femme tout en le rejoignant.

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais de qu- ? Bafouilla Castiel, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire remarquer.

\- Fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Dit la prénommée Charlie tout en lui attrapant le bras et en l'attirant dans la cafétéria. Ça fait une semaine que tu n'attends que ça !

\- Shhhhht ! On va t'entendre ! Déclara Castiel d'une petite voix tout en vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Le noiraud se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et Charlie se mit à rire comme une adolescente.

\- Du calme joli coeur, personne ne sait de quoi je parle.

Elle et Castiel étaient devenus très proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient découvert un point commun des plus particuliers ; Tous deux étaient homosexuels.

Elle, elle ne le cachait pas particulièrement, mais elle ne le criait pas non plus sur les toits. Elle l'annonçait froidement aux hommes qui tentaient leur chance vers elle ou le déclarait simplement quand on lui posait la question. Elle refusait toute discrimination sur ce sujet, voilà pourquoi elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle ne voulait pas en avoir honte ou devoir cacher sa situation.  
C'était donc froidement que Castiel l'avait découvert quand celle-ci crut que le pauvre homme essayait de la draguer au premier repas de Noël de l'entreprise auquel Castiel participait après son engagement.

Lui, c'était autre chose. Castiel avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, quand il avait enfin décidé d'en parler, son entourage ne prit pas la nouvelle comme il l'avait espéré et nombreux sont ceux qui coupèrent les ponts, dont sa famille qui le rejeta complètement.  
Craignant de revivre une nouvelle fois cette expérience de rejet total, il avait décidé de ne plus en parler. Et sa vie intime s'en trouvait largement pénalisée. Mais quand il se retrouva face à une rouquine qui lui faisait un scandale à cette fameuse soirée de Noël organisée par leur entreprise, il se retrouva obligé de lui avouer qu'il était gay et n'avait en aucun cas souhaité la draguer.  
Il l'avait soufflé du bout des lèvres, honteux, lui suppliant, juste après son aveux, de ne pas en parler.  
Elle avait alors promis, surprise par l'annonce. Elle avait bien compris le malaise que cela occasionnait chez le jeune homme et, partageant sa situation, d'une certaine façon, s'était improvisée confidente pour ce nouvel employé un peu trop coincé.

\- Regarde... Dit Charlie en tirant encore un peu Castiel pour qu'il jette un oeil du côté de son bureau, dans l'open space.

De là, il voyait parfaitement la grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait devant son bureau, celui-ci à moitié caché par une cloison phonique. Et il pouvait aussi et surtout voir l'un des ouvriers chargé de laver les vitres de leur immeuble.

L'entreprise de Castiel avait fait appel à une société de nettoyage pour faire briller le bâtiment avant la fête nationale. Cela avait fait rire les employés qui se demandaient si qui que ce soit verrait la différence. D'autant que, par souci d'économie, ils avaient engagé une petite entreprise familiale et ils n'étaient que six à bosser sur la façade, du coup, ce n'était pas certain que le travail soit terminé à temps. C'était un petit immeuble, mais le pari était risqué malgré tout.

Castiel fixa un instant l'ouvrier, observant ses mouvements avec attention, ne manquant pas l'eau qui tombait sur son t-shirt et ruisselait sur ses bras, son teint bronzé à force de prendre le soleil sur la façade, ses cheveux châtains qu'il laissait apparaître quand il retirait son casque de protection, juste un instant, histoire de s'essuyer le front d'un revers de main...

Alors que Castiel déglutissait lentement, fasciné, Charlie le coupa dans ses pensées :  
\- Hey faudrait pas que ça te déconcentre trop non plus, chéri. N'oublie pas que tu dois faire ton chiffre aujourd'hui.

\- Hein ? Qu- ? Je... Balbutia Castiel pris au dépourvu et un peu gêné à l'idée d'avoir été surpris en pleine contemplation. Je... Non, non, pas de souci, t'inquiète pas.

Charlie soutint son regard azur un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai, mais il était déjà à nouveau perdu dans l'admiration du... Paysage...  
Elle ne pu retenir un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres avant de saluer Castiel, lui souhaitant une belle matinée. Trop hypnotisé, il répondit quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se rendre à sa place sans plus penser à se faire un café.

Une fois à son bureau, Castiel n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux, fixant l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Celui-ci dû le remarquer car il salua Castiel d'un petit geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourire à tomber, tout en relevant, d'un geste vif, son casque qui lui tombait quelque peu sur le front.  
Pris au dépourvu, le noiraud n'osa pas rendre son geste à l'ouvrier et s'installa prestement à son bureau sans plus oser relever la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter de petits coups d'oeil discrets du côté de la baie vitrée durant toute la matinée.

Les heures filèrent et la pause de midi arriva. D'habitude, Charlie proposait à Castiel de manger avec elle, mais ce midi, elle devait retrouver sa compagne. Castiel s'en alla donc rejoindre la cafète et avala sa petite salade sans saveur qu'il avait acheté avant d'arriver au travail. Mais il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son repas, l'esprit encore ailleurs. Plus précisément sur la nacelle du laveur de vitres, en compagnie de l'Apollon qui s'y trouvait.  
Castiel ne manquait pas d'imagination quand il s'agissait de se visualiser à faire « un peu d'exercice » avec un beau jeune homme musclé, mais dans la pratique, il manquait un peu de savoir faire et donc de confiance en lui. Voilà pourquoi les choses s'arrêtaient bien souvent au stade de fantasme. Et pas des moindre, quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait en tête au moment où son collègue, Gabriel, le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Cas' ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon... Non, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Gabriel lui lança un regard de travers avant de reprendre :  
\- On en est à la moitié de l'objectif, les chiffres sont pratiquement atteints mais on a quelques jours de retard, il faudrait que...

Mais Castiel n'écoutait déjà plus, rêvassant à nouveau à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire à ce laveur de vitres...

Quand la pause de midi s'acheva, Castiel retourna à son bureau, un peu amer en prenant conscience de ce qu'était sa vie privée : une multitude d'espoirs et de fantasmes sans suite. Il lui restait la fin de la journée pour reluquer l'ouvrier, après quoi, sa vie reprendrait son cours, seul, célibataire, coincé et n'ayant pas encore réussi à faire son coming out.

\- Alors ? Demanda une voix que Castiel reconnu sans mal.

\- Alors quoi ? Lança-t-il à son amie et collègue, Charlie.

La rouquine jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vit que le châtain avait déplacé sa nacelle jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Encore un peu et il serait hors de vue. Il continuait son nettoyage, l'air sérieux et concentré. Quand il remarqua que Charlie l'observait, il lui fit un petit salut de la main, rapide, avant de se remettre au travail.  
Elle rendit son salut à l'homme avant de déclarer :  
\- J'y crois pas ! Tu n'as rien tenté ?

\- Que veux-tu que je tente ? Demanda Castiel, soupirant d'avance.

\- Tu étais seul ce midi, tu avais toute la liberté d'action dont on peut rêver pour "tenter quelque chose" !

\- Tu espérais peut-être que je casse la vitre pour lui parler, ou que je grimpe sur le toit pour le rejoindre sur sa nacelle et l'inviter à prendre un verre ?

\- Non... Déclara Charlie en attrapant une feuille de papier et un marqueur épais.

Elle inscrivît quelque chose sur la feuille que Castiel ne pu lire. Intrigué, il la laissa faire, attendant de voir ce qu'elle lui préparait. S'il avait su, il l'aurait peut-être arrêté, mais il était trop tard. Elle se redressa et dit :  
\- Tu aurais pu faire ça !

Et elle plaqua la feuille contre la vitre, vers l'ouvrier, avant de toquer contre celle-ci pour attirer son attention.  
Castiel se figea, craignant soudainement d'avoir compris ce qu'avait manigancé son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Que tu avais flashé sur lui... Répondit Charlie l'air taquin.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Castiel, mortifié.

Il tenta de l'arrêter au moment où l'ouvrier tourna les yeux, tout d'abord sur Charlie, puis sur la feuille de papier.  
C'était trop tard pour retenir son amie.  
Un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du châtain puis il se met à rire, apparemment un peu gêné. Il jeta un oeil du côté de Castiel qui était mort de honte. Il lui fit comprendre un "merci" timide en l'articulant exagérément tout en relevant une nouvelle fois son casque de son front. Comme il l'avait fait pour le saluer, le matin même. Un petit geste que Castiel trouvait craquant, bien que là, c'était terriblement embarrassant.  
L'ouvrier lui lança encore un sourire avant de se remettre au travail, visiblement perturbé par l'annonce.

\- Super... Grogna Castiel entre ses dents. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie !

\- Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer Cas', sinon tu resteras seul toute ta vie... Tenta Charlie.

\- Je m'y suis résolu, tu sais.

Charlie sembla navrée pour son ami, puis elle tenta :  
\- Du coup, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que demain il ne travaille plus devant ta fenêtre...

Castiel aurait pu se vexer suite à cette remarque mais rit malgré tout nerveusement. Après tout, Charlie avait raison, il devait oser un peu plus. Et elle n'y était pour rien si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ce coup-ci.  
Charlie retourna à sa place, navrée pour son ami, abandonnant Castiel à son embarras.  
Il n'osa plus lever les yeux sur l'ouvrier, bien qu'il le voyait du coin de l'oeil, il craignait trop de croiser son regard.  
Il garda les yeux fixés à son ordinateur, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un second laveur de vitre rejoigne la nacelle. Celui-ci était plus grand que le châtain, les cheveux longs et brun attachés dans la nuque.  
Lui et le châtain discutèrent un moment sous le regard curieux mais discret de Castiel. Le châtain fit un petit geste furtif que Castiel ne manqua pas pour autant, dans sa direction. Le noiraud ne douta pas que l'ouvrier racontait la croustillante anecdote à son collègue.

 _« Tu sais pas la dernière ? Paraît qu'ce type à flashé sur moi ! J'le crois pas ! »_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre..._ Pensa Castiel en détournant complètement les yeux, les sourcils froncés, terriblement irrité.

En y repensant, il en voulait peut-être quand même un peu à Charlie.  
Puis il vit le grand brun tendre quelque chose à son collègue, mais ne vit pas ce que c'était. Le second le remercia et celui aux longs cheveux s'en alla comme il était venu. Le châtain observa un instant ce que son collègue lui avait donné, mais Castiel ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il tenta de se pencher un peu, l'air de rien, mais le bord de la nacelle lui cachait les mains de son Apollon.  
Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu contrarié, cherchant visiblement autre chose dans ses affaires, mais sans trouver. C'est à ce moment qu'il retira son t-shirt, laissant le loisir à Castiel de voir son torse magnifiquement musclé et tout aussi bronzé que les bras.

 _Il doit souvent travailler à torse nu pour éviter les marques_ , pensa bêtement Castiel avant de baisser les yeux, très mal à l'aise, et un rien excité.

Puis il entendit un petit heurt sur la vitre. Cela provenait de l'extérieur.  
Bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, Castiel avait du mal à le croire et il releva les yeux, plus pour s'assurer qu'il avait vu juste que parce qu'on tentait d'attirer son attention.

Et là, le choc.

L'ouvrier tenait son t-shirt contre la vitre, et dans une de ses mains se trouvait un marqueur avec lequel il avait dû écrire le message qui se trouvait sur son vêtement :  
 _« T'es libre pour un café après le boulot ? »_

Castiel dû lire le message à trois reprises avant d'enfin assimiler le sens. Il releva les yeux sur le châtain qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois, tout en remettant son casque en place. Décidément, Castiel se surprenait à aimer l'uniforme de chantier.  
Castiel se mit à rire face à la tournure inattendue de la situation, tout en acquiesçant ; Oh que oui, il était libre !

.

 **:: FIN ::**

 _(ou presque...)_


	2. et le laveur de carreaux

**.:: LE TIMIDE DU COEUR ET LE LAVEUR DE CARREAUX ::.**

 _ **Note :**_ _Encore une fois,_ _ **MicroFish**_ _merci infiniment pour la relecture !  
Décidément, ce serait une cata si tu ne jetais un pas un oeil sur mes textes :p  
Merci pour ta rapidité - aaaah, si seulement j'étais comme toi pour ça ! - et tes notes et remarques toujours motivantes !  
_

 _ **Note 2 :**_ _Deuxième "chapitre" (sachant que l'un et l'autre peuvent être lu indépendamment l'un de l'autre) : même histoire mais version Dean !_

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _Two shots / UA  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
CHAPITRE 2 - ... et le laveur de carreaux  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

7h30, cafés croissants sur le côté passager de la banquette de sa voiture, Dean était particulièrement enthousiaste d'arriver au travail.

John, son père, et patron de la société de nettoyage pour laquelle lui et son frère travaillaient, leur avait dégoté un mandat assez conséquent : le nettoyage d'un immeuble complet pour la fin de la semaine.  
Le bâtiment n'était pas grand, mais suffisamment pour que Dean et ses collègues aient douté y arriver. Après tout, ils n'étaient que quatre à grimper sur les façades pour les frotter ; lui, Sam son petit frère, Garth et Cole.  
Mais ces deux derniers étaient en compétition permanente, ce qui leur permettait d'être aussi rapides qu'efficaces.  
Sam, de son côté, était très professionnel et minutieux, il travaillait également vite et bien, mais sans porter attention au travail des autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire la course pour être le plus rapide.  
Dean, quant à lui, aimait son boulot parce qu'il lui permettait de rester proche de sa famille, son père, son frère, en qui il tenait plus que tout, mais également Bobby, qui était comme un deuxième père pour lui et son cadet.  
Bobby était officiellement le comptable de la société, mais aussi le secrétaire, le publicitaire, le manager... Le psychologue. Il s'occupait de presque tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'escalade des immeubles à nettoyer, jusqu'à la réparation des véhicules et le renouvellement du stock de matériel.

Quand Dean arriva sur les lieux de leur chantier en cours, il sortit de sa voiture les mains chargées des petits déjeuners qu'il était allé acheter dans une boulangerie avant d'arriver et rejoignit ses collègues, Cole et Sam, qui discutaient autour de la nacelle de nettoyage encore au sol.

\- ... Non, mais ce joueur, c'est une fiotte ! Lança vivement Cole à Sam. Une vrai gonzesse sur le terrain !

Sam, qui avait vu Dean arriver dans le dos de Cole, fit les gros yeux à ce dernier, histoire de lui faire comprendre que Dean était présent. Cole fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner, se retrouvant face au châtain qui affichait une mine quelque peu déconfite.

\- Oh Dean ! Tu... ? Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Dean n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son homosexualité à ses collègues. Il l'assumait ouvertement sans pour autant en parler plus qu'il ne fallait. Ses collègues avaient accepté l'annonce naturellement, même si Cole pouvait parfois mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il semblait croire qu'il devait adopter un comportement particulier envers Dean, comme si son homosexualité était un tare dont il fallait avoir pitié.

\- C'est rien Cole, répondit Dean, baissant quelque peu les yeux, feignant d'être blessé, tout en lui tendant les gobelets fumants.

\- C'est juste une façon de parler tu sais, je ne le pensais pas... Continua Cole, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tout en prenant un café.

\- Pas de souci, relança Dean en souriant tristement malgré tout.

Cole parut trouver que le meilleur moyen de ne pas aggraver son cas était de s'en aller rejoindre John qui planifiait la répartition des postes pour la journée. Il prit congé de la façon la plus maladroite qui soit et une fois qu'il leur eut tourné le dos, Dean fit disparaître son air triste et se mit à rire en direction de son frère qui l'imita aussitôt.

\- Quel con ce mec... ! Déclara Dean en pouffant. Il croit vraiment que je me sens concerné par ses remarques de machos ?

\- Disons que tu fais en sorte qu'il le pense, répliqua Sam, amusé, tout en se servant d'un café et d'un croissant.

Lui et son frère aimaient faire culpabiliser Cole depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué que ce dernier n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche niveau propos homophobes. Il était évident que Cole n'avait rien contre les homos, surtout quand on le voyait se mettre en quatre pour Dean, mais le simple fait qu'il puisse considérer Dean comme quelqu'un de différent - de faible - agaçait ce dernier. Sans parler du fait que Cole semblait parfois croire que Dean n'aimait pas parler de sport ou de voiture sous prétexte qu'il aimait les hommes. Comme si ce fait lui faisait préférer le maquillage et la cuisine - bien qu'il ne crachait pas sur la bonne cuisine, mais il n'était jamais derrière les fourneaux, pour le bien de tous.  
Malgré ça, les deux frères l'aimaient bien, mais ils aimaient encore plus se foutre de lui en lui faisant croire que Dean était effectivement sensible à ses remarques.

\- Tu as demandé à bosser dans la nacelle aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sam à Dean, tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Ouais, j'ai envie de tenter le 4e étage aujourd'hui... On sait jamais, je pourrai avoir de la chance.

\- Tu m'as pas dit l'avoir vu au 6e y a trois jours ?

\- Oui mais je crois qu'il apportait juste des dossiers à un collègue. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et, si mes renseignements sont exacts, il bosse au quatrième.

\- Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas caché dans un bureau...

\- Tiens-toi bien... Il semblerait qu'il bosse dans un open space, face aux fenêtres ! Déclara Dean avec enthousiasme. Mais comme je ne sais pas où, ce sera plus facile de le trouver avec la nacelle.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout ! Déclara Sam en riant avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas l'aîné pour rien.

\- L'aîné... Et le plus petit... Le nargua Sam innocemment avant de terminer son café.

\- Assez grand pour faire ça ! Déclara Dean tout en balançant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son frère qui se mit à rire tout en tentant, sans conviction, de se protéger.

7h40, John appela ses employés pour leur donner le planning de la journée.  
Dean afficha un large sourire en s'entendant être affecté à la nacelle, comme il l'avait demandé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il tentait de retrouver le noiraud qu'il avait aperçu à travers les vitres du 6e étage en début de semaine. Dean s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir craqué sur un homme dont il ne savait rien, il n'avait même pas pu entendre le son de sa voix.  
Un peu coincé, un peu maniéré, tiré à quatre épingle dans sa chemise bien repassée, contrastant avec ses cheveux en bataille...  
Une vrai gueule d'ange à vrai dire.  
Il n'avait rien des hommes que Dean abordait habituellement.  
Pourtant...

Dean n'avait pas manqué les coups d'oeil timides que le jeune homme lui avait lancé. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait compter là-dessus pour imaginer avoir une chance, mais il était de nature optimiste et ne s'était donc pas retenu d'en faire des tonnes après ça.  
Mode séducteur activé, on nettoie les vitres en roulant des mécaniques.

Depuis, il avait cherché à le retrouver mais le hasard n'avait pas été très coopératif. Il ne l'avait plus revu, n'avait pas non plus réussi à lui mettre la main dessus à la sortie de l'immeuble, ni le midi, ni le soir. Dean en avait parlé à son frère, histoire de savoir si celui-ci pouvait l'aider à le retrouver. Sam avait été amusé de voir son frère en chasse, tel un adolescent, pour un gars à peine aperçu à travers une vitre. Il avait donc accepté de l'aider.  
Mais en vain.  
Dean avait dû se renseigner auprès des employés de l'immeuble et avait fini par avoir les informations qu'il cherchait : Castiel Novak, open space du 4e étage, face aux fenêtres.  
Avec la nacelle, il avait donc tout le loisir de chercher ce fameux Castiel au 4e étage.

7h45, il grimpa dans la nacelle qu'il hissa à bonne hauteur.  
Les bureaux étaient encore relativement déserts à cette heure. Dean se mit donc au travail sans cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil au couloir qui menait à l'open space, espérant ne pas rater l'arrivée de sa gueule d'ange.  
Et enfin, il le vit, Castiel Novak...  
Cela faisait un peu plus de vingt minutes qu'il attendait au point qu'il avait fini par se mettre un peu plus sérieusement au travail sans plus regarder le couloir, mais il ne pu rater l'arrivée du jeune homme qui approchait de son poste en le fixant.  
C'est donc confiant que Dean releva son casque de protection et salua le noiraud d'un petit geste, tout en lui lançant son plus beau sourire séducteur.  
La réaction de l'employé n'était pas celle que Dean avait espéré : le noiraud détourna les yeux, apparemment embarrassé, s'installa prestement à sa place et se mit au travail.  
Dean fut quelque peu frustré. Il craignait s'être fait des idées et qu'en réalité il ne soit pas du tout attiré par les hommes, d'où son malaise de voir un laveur de vitre se pavaner derrière la fenêtre.  
Il décida donc de ne plus trop en faire et d'attendre de voir si le noiraud lui faisait un signe.

Midi arriva sans que rien ne se passe...  
Dean vit Castiel s'en aller par le couloir sans même lui jeter un regard, et fit une moue d'enfant contrarié. Qu'avait-il espéré ?  
Cet homme n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui.  
Sam le rejoignit sur la nacelle et lui demanda comment sa chasse avançait.

\- Je crois que c'est mort... Répondit Dean visiblement déçu.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à le charmer avec ton physique de rêve ? Le taquina son cadet.

\- Il semble préférer les physiques plus féminins. Il ne m'a même pas salué quand je lui ai souri, ce matin... Dit-il avant de pouffer, repensant à la réaction du noiraud. En fait, je crois que je l'ai mis mal à l'aise.

Sam l'imita, riant doucement à son tour puis, en voyant l'air dépité qu'affichait son frère, lui dit :  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé que ça n'ait pas marché...

Et il était sincère.  
Il n'était pas difficile pour Dean de trouver des coups d'un soir, Sam le savait parfaitement. Il suffisait à Dean d'entrer dans un bar gay, ou non d'ailleurs, et il ressortait avec qui il voulait pendu au cou. En plus de sa belle gueule, il était beau parleur. Deux ou trois phrases de séduction et n'importe qui lui tombait dans les bras et le suivait jusqu'à une chambre. Mais depuis quelque temps, Dean avait l'air de chercher quelque chose de plus sérieux, vouloir se poser, vivre une vraie histoire.  
Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé ensemble, mais Sam savait que Dean y pensait malgré tout de plus en plus.  
Et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, Dean semblait avoir réellement craqué sur ce dénommé Castiel un peu coincée, mais difficile de séduire une personne sans même pouvoir lui parler.  
Sam n'était pas dupe, il savait que Dean était bien plus touché par cet échec qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, cachant sa déception derrière un sourire détaché.

Sandwich et bière à la main, ils discutèrent d'un peu tout et rien jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Sam retourna à son poste, soit l'étage juste au-dessus de son frère. Quant à Dean, après avoir passé la matinée à nettoyer la même vitre, en face du noiraud, il se dit qu'il était tant de déplacer la nacelle. Comme il n'était plus question de se faire des illusions, autant se concentrer sur son travail et continuer le nettoyage. Il se décala d'une largeur de nacelle. De là, il voyait encore le bureau de Castiel qui revint de sa pause au même moment.  
Il le vit échanger vivement avec une collègue, une rouquine à l'air sympathique et légèrement excentrique. Mais il préféra ignorer ce qui se passait derrière les vitres, finir son boulot, finir ce mandat. C'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

 ** _*Bam !*_**

Un bruit sourd contre la vitre.  
La jeune femme venait d'y plaquer un papier...

 _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Dean jeta un oeil à la rouquine avant d'enfin baisser les yeux sur le papier.

 _« Mon ami a complètement flashé sur toi mais il est trop coincé pour oser t'inviter à aller boire un verre. »_

Dean se mit à sourire en lisant ça.  
Il avait un peu de peine à y croire, tellement qu'il se mit à rire nerveusement.  
Il détourna le regard une seconde, histoire de remettre ses idées en place, puis refit face à sa gueule d'ange.  
Dean remarqua rapidement le malaise placardé sur le visage du noiraud et tenta de le soulager en lui faisant comprendre que ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Merci ! Articula Dean, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus de peur de ne pas se faire comprendre.

Fichue vitre !  
Dean n'était pas du genre à perdre ses mots, mais sans possibilité de communication, difficile de faire comprendre que c'était réciproque, qu'il voulait bien l'inviter à boire un verre... Et plus si affinité...  
À moins de gesticuler comme un chimpanzé sur sa nacelle et risquer de se ridiculiser, il craignait de ne pas réussir à faire passer le message.  
C'est donc à nouveau contrarié que Dean sourit à Castiel et, pris au dépourvu, se remit au travail, cherchant une solution pour répondre au message de façon plus clair.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi lui écrire...

\- Sam ! Cria-t-il alors à son frère qui travaillait juste au-dessus de lui.

Le grand brun le rejoignit sur la nacelle et lui demanda :  
\- T'as besoin d'un coup de main... ?

\- Si on veut... Répondit Dean avant de faire un petit signe du côté de Castiel. Faut que j'arrive à écrire un message à ma gueule d'ange...

\- Tu veux quand même tenter ta chance ?

\- Figure-toi qu'une de ses collègues m'a fait comprendre par un mot que j'ai mes chances, lança Dean avec un clin d'oeil. Mais qu'il est trop coincé pour oser se lancer...

\- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Sam, amusé et heureux. Et tu veux lui dire quoi du coup ?

Sam jeta un petit coup d'oeil à travers la vitre sur le noiraud qui semblait presque trop concentré sur son travail pour être crédible.

\- Je verrai bien, mais j'ai besoin d'un feutre et d'un morceau de papier...

\- J'ai un marqueur indélébile... Mais j'ai pas du papier... Déclara Sam d'un air désolé tout en tendant à son frère le marqueur en question.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, je trouverai bien... Merci !

Sam retourna à sa place non sans avoir avant donné une petite tape d'encouragement discrète à Dean.  
Ce dernier entreprit de trouver un support pour son message. Il hésita une seconde à écrire directement sur la vitre mais se retint malgré tout, sachant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer des traces faites à l'indélébile, et qu'en plus il devrait écrire son message à l'envers pour qu'il soit lu de l'intérieur. Autant gesticuler derrière la vitre comme un singe, ce serait moins difficile. Dans tous les cas, il laissa vite tomber l'idée et continua ses recherches, mais la nacelle ne cachait pas beaucoup de ressources. Tout juste une trousse de premiers secours dans laquelle on ne trouvait plus que du désinfectant et une paire de ciseaux.  
Dean prit note mentalement qu'il allait devoir signaler à Bobby de réapprovisionner la trousse de secours, sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif.  
Mais il ne trouva rien...  
Capitulant, Dean baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt, hésitant. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main...

Il retira son t-shirt, ne remarquant même pas le regard surpris et gêné que lui lança Castiel avant de détourner les yeux. Il prit le marqueur que lui avait donné son frère et commença à écrire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire au noiraud.

 _« T'es libre pour un café après le boulot ? »_

Dean donna un coup contre la vitre et, sans vraiment attendre de voir Castiel relever les yeux, tendit son t-shirt de façon à y faire lire le message qu'il y avait écrit.

\- Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu beaucoup ? Lui lança Sam, qui n'avait pas manqué son manège, tout en riant.

\- Jamais Sammy ! Répondit Dean, souriant fièrement.

Et il baissa enfin son t-shirt afin de voir si sa gueule d'ange avait une réponse à lui donner.  
Torse nu, souriant, toujours charmeur, mais sincère, tout en remettant en place son casque, Dean attendait une réponse qui se faisait attendre.  
Puis enfin, le noiraud se mit à rire et accepta l'invitation d'un mouvement de tête enthousiaste.  
Dean se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi étourdissant.

Ouais, ce mec méritait largement son surnom ; gueule d'ange !

.

 **:: FIN ::**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Merci infiniment pour toutes les mises en favoris, les follows, les reviews... !  
Vraiment, j'ai été très touchée que cette petite histoire vous plaise autant !_

 _J'espère que cette seconde partie vous aura plu, également !_

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **MicroFish :** Au moment où j'écris ça, je n'ai pas encore eu ton retour sur cette seconde partie et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Comme tu es une pro du POV Dean, j'ai intérêt à ne pas avoir merdé ! xD J'attends ton retour avec impatience, ton **précieux** retour !_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Ouais, désolée, je me doute que tu aurais a-do-ré que les fantasmes de Cas' soient un peu plus décrit ! xD Mais l'OS aurait été beaucoup plus long et aurait perdu son côté total fluffy que j'imaginais :p Mais j'ai quelques idées en réserve qui pourraient certainement te plaire niveau lemon (bon, soft, toujours, avec moi. Ouais, j'suis pas douée pour ça... :p)_

 _ **barjy02 :** Ouf, heureuse de lire que malgré le fluff, j'ai pas non plus viré trop sucre rose ! ^^ Si ça arrive, faut pas hésiter à me le dire :p Contente que la première partie d'ait plu, en espérant que cette seconde partie inattendue (car non prévue de base) te mettra aussi la banane et n'aura pas viré guimauve ! ^^_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Bon, je ne me suis pas arrêtée là, comme tu peux le voir, mais je n'ai pas non plus continuer l'histoire pour autant ! ^^ Désolée, justement, le mieux est l'ennemi du bien. Tout est si parfait, je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher ce beau prologue avec une suite plus maladroite :p (la bonne excuse !) Ceci dit, merci infiniment du compliment ! ^^_

 _ **Frightangel :** Comme dit au-dessus, c'est presque une suite de donner la version de Dean (?)... M'enfin, pas directement, mais j'espère que ça t'aura plus autant que le premier "OS" ! ^^_

 _ **Ryopini :** Ouais, cette Charlie... Me semble qu'elle est souvent là pour arranger leurs affaires à ces deux là :p Mais on l'aime pour ça non ? Alors comme ça on aime le fluffy, je compatis :p Et voilà donc la version de Dean ! ^^_

 _ **yakusokuyumi :** Ah bah il fait avec les moyens du bord :p Comme si ça l'avait dérangé :D Et Cas aussi en a profité... Nous aussi, du moins par imagination ~hum~ Je trouve que les fic manquent cruellement d'images xD_

 _ **Ellis Revenwood :** Voilà qui me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^ Désolée d'avoir tardé pour la suite, mais la voilà, et j'espère que tu y auras trouvé ta dose de fluff :p_

 _ **jkbvv :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je le redis, ça me touche et navrée, vraiment, d'avoir tardé à publier la suite ! Et comme tu auras pu le constater, Cas n'est pas le seul à observer discrètement :p_

 _ **Gest :** La Tour Montparnasse Infernale, mon Dieu le film que j'ai vu une fois y a juste tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens qu'à peine de l'histoire xD Mais ouais, on peut dire qu'il y a de l'idée, en quelque sorte... J'espère juste que Dean n'aura pas semblé aussi crétin que les deux du film :p Merci pour la review ! ^^_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Et voilà ! Suffisait de demander (hum...) :D Ouais, non, je sais, c'était pas si rapide que ça pour avoir la suite. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_


End file.
